I care
by Desillusion Mind
Summary: Before the Carnival, some moments with Shizuru and Natsuki. A short story about a one side-love.
1. Chapter 1

Natsuki drunk two glasses of tequila or maybe… even more, she did not have the slightest idea about the real number, she just saw the glasses cumulate little by little in front of her. She coughed when she drank another one, it was so strong, without a good taste, however, she continued relentlessly. She did not usually lose her mind, or sink it into alcohol, but she needed to pause in her search for her mother's killers, this story of Hime and more annoying, this terrible argument with this man that's she unfortunately carried some of his genes.

It was a way like any other to forget her grief, not necessarily the best way, but she was not the kind of person to pour out on her suffering and her lack of happy events from her childhood. Her gaze struggled against fainting, she was not a heavyweight when it came to alcohol, a simple beer put her on K.O. and she had exceeded the quota her body could handle. She saw trouble, she no longer heard what was happening around her. It was as if she was alone, but it was not the case even if that's feeling was deeply buried inside her heart. She came out of her lethargy when she heard her cell phone ringing, she blinked softly, the ringing was oppressive and insistent, she answered without seeing who her interlocutor was, only two people had her phone number, she would quickly find out who would be.

"What?" The she-wolf croaked in a more granular and hoarse voice as usual. Natsuki did not even recognize her own tone of voice.

"Ara? Natsuki? Is everything alright?" The named softly sighed, she slowly closed her eyes, she passed one of her hands in front of her face, she could not keep control over herself. She wanted to sink, it would be easier. She yawned like a cat, she put her face with the help of her hand whose elbow rested on the counter. There was a long moment of silence. This singing and so distinctive accent, this worry, there was no doubt about the caller.

"Natsuki? Natsuki? What is happening? Where are you? "

"Yes ... it's me… Natsuki… I'm fine Shizuru. You should sleep, it's already late."

"You're a bad liar and late in your answer, and I'm more worried about you now."

"You shouldn't."

"Perhaps, but I can't stop caring. Where are you? I will come to pick you up." Kuga dryly chuckled, she was not a child anymore. She heard the other students complain about their protective parent when they came home late, with their calls, anger, worry. It was strange to feel that feeling of to be the center of interest of someone who had always lived independently. And most amazingly, it was Shizuru Fujino, the most perfect student of Fuuka, brilliant, beautiful and admired by all, and she had a mobile phone and she used it only with the rebel.

Natsuki was unaware that her friend had specially bought her phone to be always in contact with her, that even her parents did not have her number. Another proof that she cared a lot about her and no one else. Shizuru phoned her friend every evening, she simply greeted with a good evening, if she was well, if she had done her homework, a small conversation and yet so essential to the tea drinker. Sometimes, she did not have the opportunity to see the biker during the day, it was a way to be with her, to hear her voice. These five minutes brightened Fujino's monotony life, when she came home, she studied, she had her piano lessons, she took part in courses of good behavior, she had to have a great education, not to mention that she was studying and the program she had a great lead. Although, she showed that she was quite lazy about working with her assistant Haruka, whom she delegated most of the tasks as seito kaichou, outside the school setting, she did not have time for her, just this moment, this moment of freedom, of bliss.

"It's not worth it ... I'm not worth it..."

"You are wrong Natsuki. You are important… for me… "

" Yes, I don't know why... So, I'm going to fend for myself. Take care of your own things instead of mingling with mine, I could believe that you have no life or that you are an orphan and without a friend like me. Why are you so interested in me? ... It's totally beyond me. Find a boyfriend with whom to phone and go out, you have a bunch of suitors who would be ready to fight for you, or other solutions, buy a dog or cat if you crave of affection, this is not my job. Leave me alone, I'm tired with your sick game." The brunette did not want to be so cold and hostile, but she was not used to such attention, she was taking this attitude of self-defense, she used to be lonely, so accepting a person insistently intruding into her chaotic life was destabilizing and alcohol was loosening her tongue and frustration even more. There was silence on the other end of the line. Maybe Shizuru was going to abandon her quest to get closer to her? Would be more advantageous for this one. Natsuki had nothing to give her, love, friendship, tenderness, compassion, it was unknown to her vocabulary, the Kyoto-Ben beauty deserved better than that. A broken person.

"I'm not playing a sick game with you Natsuki, I'm… serious and honest… only with you…"

 _-Hey, my darling, do you want to have fun? There is a hotel a few meters from here._ The biker disdainfully looked at the man who dared to interrupt her in her private talk, he must have been twice…not thrice her age, she grimaced with disgust.

"No, never scumbag. Get out of my way! "The man insisted, putting his hand on the shoulder of the young woman who violently pushed the intruder. "If you touch me again, I'll kill you and cut all of your fingers!" Kuga hissed as she staggered from her stool, the bartender interfered before the situation worsened and Shizuru thought she knew where her friend was. This shabby bar she regularly went to for information, she tried to talk to the brunette, but her friend forgot her call or her phone.

The seito kaichou got up from her chair where she was reading, she hastened to get dressed and put on her shoes, she took the keys of her car, so if she did, she would go and get the rebel whom she wanted it or not. She would not let her expose herself to the dangers of the night. She would never forgive herself of something happened to her precious person.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuru was in Fuuka's notorious neighborhood, she felt uncomfortable coming to this place, she never ventured there. It was dark, filthy, she saw rats coming out of garbage cans, the smell of pollution giving her a bad headache, and shady guys discussed and spied on her as a new prey to rob. Fortunately, she was wearing the bare minimum. She wrapped herself deeper in her long coat, like a makeshift shield to protect herself from danger. To imagine that her friend came regularly to this hostile place turned her stomach upside down. She rarely went out in the middle of the night, in fact, never. She had no friends with whom to go out, evenings, she spent daily alone.

Admittedly, Natsuki had the ability to defend herself, being a Hime like her, however, she remained an attractive woman who could give objects to lust. The tea drinker was the first to know. She had been under her power for months, she loved her so much that she was afraid of clumsily divulging her forbidden affection. Fujino entered the bar, it was not more enjoyable than outside, it stank of tobacco and perspiration. There were only men, and not the most reassuring one, some began to smile at her appearance. The protagonist had to hurry, she did not want to linger any longer, she saw the lady who owned her heart, slumped against the counter of the bar, she called the bar before coming, she wanted to be sure that her classmate was there, and she was able to ask the bartender to watch her friend while waiting for her to pick her up under her care.

She rushed to her side momentarily forgetting her usual grace.

"Natsuki? Sweetheart?" Shizuru dared that word of love she was repressing in her, she gently touched her back so as not to disturb her, she finally saw her beautiful face turn in her direction and her intense emerald eyes which she had been madly in love with since that they had met them. She noticed the bewilderment in that look, the smell of alcohol was obvious, she saw the glasses emptied of their container. Why was her Natsuki so drunk? It broke her heart to see her so bruised. She understood in a way her grief, she too, was without support, her family, they were rarely at her side, she had been living alone forever, she was in Kuga shoes. Unlike her, she lied to others that she didn't mind. She silently envied her to be able to say aloud what she thought, to openly reject those who bored her, she was unable to imitate her, she was a coward.

"Zu ... ru ...? Why are you here?" The named lovingly smiled when her rebel got up painfully in her presence. She had a strand of hair that was lodged on her lips, Shizuru could not help but remove the unwanted strand, caressing along her lower lip, she immediately removed her hand, or her friend will be very angry at her unwelcome gesture.

"Because I care a lot for you, Natsuki, even if you reject me, I cannot help worrying about you, I love you so much ... _so much that it kills me little by little..._ " Fujino slightly lowered herself and grabbed her burning cheek, she waited for immediate rejection, but Kuga's second state made her extremely docile. She really liked this new facet of her she-wolf, if she could behave this way every day, it would nice, but she also liked her distant and rebellious side, it was sexy.

"I do not deserve it ... but thank you for worrying so much about me." She simply smiled at her and gratefully and rested her forehead against the shoulder of Kyoto's beauty, perhaps she was too tired to fend for herself or to struggle.

"It's nothing ..." The kaichou seito immediately flushed and bit her lower lip. She was not going to take advantage of this weak state, she was doing what was necessary to support her friend, she brought her against her to bring her back in her car, however, she could not help but hug her, longer as necessary. She felt so good in her arms, safe, however, Kuga did not reciprocate, she did not return her gesture, but it did not matter. She prayed that Natsuki would not come to her senses and coldly rejected her as she had made this habit. Fujino smelled her delicate perfume, she affectionately stroked this silky hair, her hand wedged into her warm and slightly moist neck, the chestnut goddess put her lips on her scalp. This smell of shampoo, she loved it, she even bought the same brand to feel it when she wanted. Her love for Kuga had become obsessive, and Shizuru did not even realize the gravity of her dangerous addiction. She watched motorbikes, long-haired women, more closely.

At first, she thought that Natsuki needed someone, a friend, a confidant in whom to rest, talk, she would not live in bitterness, constant loneliness, that she would be less sad, but over time, Fujino realized that she needed her, not the other way around. She was afraid of the moment when this relationship would break because of her fault, because she knew she was going to be the one who would go wrong. The biker despite this coldness was a good person.

The seito kaichou grabbed her arm and put it around her neck, she brought her in the direction of her car.

* * *

Natsuki opened her eyes with difficulty, it was as if there was an invisible weight that was raging. She saw someone above her, she struggled with difficulty and noticed that she was in a car, she examined on the side and saw a silhouette on the driver's side, a woman ... Shizuru? She came to get her? Yet, she had formally said that she did not need her help. Who was more obstinate of both? Some would be surprised to learn that it was the perfect president.

Natsuki felt something against her temple, she tried to visualize what was happening ... Shizuru kissed her on the temple? Why this gesture? Was she imagining everything? She immediately felt a caress, no, a slight touch to walk along her ear and then the outline of her jaw, she shuddered. Was she dreaming of all this? The biker did not feel that way. It was so real and frightening. She couldn't move.

"Sleep my angel." A kind voice prompted her, the brunette simply obeyed the advice and rested for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuru managed to bring her school friend back to her family home, she firmly held her against her strong body, she did not want to let her go, her secret dream came true, she could not bring herself to destroy it with a mistake. When she heard Natsuki moan with tiredness, she came back to the harsh reality, it was only because Kuga was drunk that she allowed herself to do so otherwise, she would have left, to go to her apartment or away from home. She told her that she was able to cope without her and I was hurting her to think Kuga did not need her, except to have some information. Sometimes, Fujino felt used but she did not care. She wanted to be valuable for her precious person. Her name, her beauty, her wealth, Natsuki did not notice, it was only someone normal, and it was what need Shizuru. Someone who saw her as if she was not special.

The Kyoto-Ben young woman watched her with the greatest love, again, Natsuki did not realize her true look, more than friendly gaze, it was filled with affection and a deep unhealthy desire. She saw the biker's cleavage, she mechanically passed her white teeth against her lower lip. Gosh… she had to resist the temptation, her own inner demon… **herself**.

It was strange, it was the first time she invited anyone, although it was in special circumstances. Fujino was nervous, no one except her parents came to these places and it was rare that they set foot here. She was in the kitchen with Natsuki, she was conscious at times, she was sitting on a chair and mechanically moved her lips.

"Water ... I ... thirsty ... I'm thirsty ..." Shizuru perfectly understood the request, she had in her hand a bottle of mineral water that she had taken out of her refrigerator, she unscrewed the cap and then approached to her lovely crush, this constant need to touch her was a real torment. She gently grabbed her warm cheek, and lifted her beautiful half-sleeping face towards her, she was so beautiful, she put that rebellious blue hair back behind her ear, she played with the orb. Natsuki slightly turned her head, narrowing adorably her nose, and Shizuru completely melt. She took a lock of hair and kissed it, it was so sweet. She slid her fingers all the way. She was said to be incredibly beautiful, yet when she faced her friend, she realized that she was simply normal.

Sincerely, she was wrong, she forced herself to smile and talk to others while it bothered her. She did not understand this interest in her person, however, she was relieved that Natsuki was so unapproachable, it was wrong to think so but seito kaichou wanted to be unique for this beautiful young woman. The only one in her universe ... it was as if she had found the most precious treasures, she wanted it for herself alone and did not share it with anyone.

"I'm really a monster ..." She blew as a lone tear ran down her cheek, she closed her eyes and bowed her head in shame. She was far from perfect, she was so selfish and possessive. The chestnut-haired beauty terribly changed since she had met the biker. She yearned to see her, to just hear her voice ... and to visualize her beautiful emeralds as well as those little blushed she provoked with teasing. At first, she thought she was curious about this lonely being, and it turned into an obsession. Shizuru wanted to talk to her, just be by her side and protect her.

She approached the bottleneck to her fleshy lips that she always dreams to taste, she withdrew the bottle with a trembling hand ... it was wrong ... no, she should not do that ... yet she could not to stop giving in to her strong impulses.

« Natsuki… Kannin na… Kannin na Natsuki… you don't know I much I love you… that's I need you… more than anyone in my lonely life… it will make me crazy… please, I'm begging you, don't hate me my love, I can't survive without you… »

She took a sip of water, and dangerously approached the brunette, her heart furiously beat against her chest. It was bad, she should stop this madness, turn back ... however, she shyly put her lips against those of Kuga and let the water flow into the mouth of Natsuki who moved her lips to have more drink. The seito kaichou had the impression that she really kissed the young woman with her slow and delicious movements, she closed her eyelids of bliss. She was so troubled by joy and shame. Two emotions that dueled each other to dominate the other. Shizuru moved away and swallowed hard. She touched her lips with her fingertips, was she crazy to be so happy? And the worst part was that she wanted to do it again, once or twice, was it too much to ask? Was she greedy? Natsuki no longer needed to be hydrated anymore, she turned her head away, she already had the strict necessary. Nevertheless, Shizuru wanted to continue to savor those lips, did she take her first kiss? It was also her first time… she blushed… she would not be able to do it again. She perfectly knew it, but it would be a point of honor not to deepen her 'disgusting' act. She grabbed her 'friend' chin and kissed again the lips that she longed to possess.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsuki regained some her senses, she felt weakened and exhausted, lately, she had to admit that she did not slept well at night, she knew that one time or another, she would collapse, and the worse it was today when there was a witness. She hated to be weak. As for her body, it was numb, this feeling was unpleasant. She opened her eyes and noticed to her amazement that Shizuru was right in front of her, only in purple underwear, but why? She also wore her favorite underwear, she felt naked and more importantly: betrayed.

What was happening? She could not fight back, she did not have the strength and neither the will to do it, to drink as much was simply a bad idea, she would not renew this error any more ... she wanted to run away, to be so vulnerable with someone she knew was humiliating. But what was her classmate was doing? Should she trust her? She saw that she had a washcloth in her hands, and by her side a basin. Natsuki sighed with relief, she must have been a perfect idiot to believe that her friend was going to abuse her in her precarious state, it was impossible, the young woman with rubies-eyes was not bad or evil. Natsuki had to try to trust more people but she could not let her fears betray escape. Fujino put the glove in the water and let it slide down Natsuki's neck to her stiff shoulders. The brunette gently blew in bliss, it was better than she imagined. Shizuru was washing her? It was humiliating and embarrassing, she felt like a child whose toilet was to be given as she was unable to do it on her own.

"Shi ... zu ... ru?" The brunette did not recognize her voice, she seemed so far away.

"Ara? Natsuki is back? I'm happy. Do you wonder what I'm doing? Well, you are covered in sweat, it would not be nice to sleep in such a condition, so I try to relieve you of this problem. I would lend you one of my clothes for that night, so you're at home, it was closer than yours. Also, I could not support you in a shower, for fear of making you fall. And a bathtub, I was afraid you'd fall inside with the water or you hurt your head. Knowing that you are veeery shy, I put a towel on you and I put myself in undress so that you are not jealous. Do you like what you see? I can deny you have a nice body. Do you do sport?" The brunette was not able to blush at the teasing, her friend explained to her the reason for their outfits, her head dropped to the side as if she accepted, she did not have the opportunity to fend for herself alone. The seito kaichou was always so pragmatic.

"Sorry… "

"You do not have to apologize Natsuki, I'll always be here for you ... although we say you look like a lone wolf, but, it's a very docile little puppy you are. I love this facet of your personality. I almost want to give you a bath with foam. You are so adorable my cute puppy." The dark beauty did not answer, she slowly sighed of disapproval when she felt a stroke on her head then she had a kiss on her forehead, her cheekbone, on the tip of her nose and in her neck ... She did not know how long she was going to stay awake, she was so tired, was she drunk or drugged? She wondered. And all the gestures that Fujino had ... they were pretty ... intimate ... could friends do that kind of thing? She had no idea, she had never had a friend before ...

Shizuru noticed that Kuga was nosing, she was taking advantage of the situation to kiss her, to touch her, like a rag doll, she could do everything with her. Her hand brushed that long blue night hair, she touched that neck up to the ivory shoulder, the strap of the bra made fun of her, in a movement, she could break the link and see the treasure that was hiding behind this black lace ... her dark ruby look deviated to this chest, she licked her lips but turned her head, she struggled with the demon who ordered her to give into her real desires, she would only have this only opportunity in hand. But this time it was worse than a kiss. She took the washcloth, and directed it to the flat and firm belly, it was the turn of the back, she felt the body stripped against her, it was a real torture, she should have kept her clothes. The glove slipped against the hips and between the thighs ... she slightly expiated, she firmly tightened her legs between them, she began to get extremely excited, Fujino closed her eyes and caught her breath chaotic, she was able to restrain herself ...

She continued the cleansing that had become a real burden to her, but she did nothing reprehensible to Kuga, she hoped it would continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuru installed Natsuki in the guest room, she had been watching for several minutes, the biker was completely in the arms of Morpheus, she did not react to any outside stimuli ... Fujino continued to fight against her powerful impulses ... she undressed herself of her yukata, she was completely naked, her she wolf was wearing her underwear and one of her yukata, she loosened the knot that held the fabric, this body was so fabulous of beauty. She touched it with her fingertips, along the belly, an involuntary reaction appeared, Natsuki shuddered and her body tensed. The tea-drinker rose above her prey, she drew nearer to this inert figure, she inhaled her soft perfume in the hollow of her neck, she pressed herself entirely against her, her head lodged against the shoulder, her arm wrapped against this wasp waist. She put the brunette's arms around her, she needed to be comforted, to feel at least once that someone could really love her. Tears escaped, to be near the being she loved the most in the world, she had to get there, it was pathetic, the seito-kaichou was adulated by all, she could have anyone but not the one she really wanted.

* * *

 **Present day.**

"It's all my sins Natsuki, I'm afraid to face you, but I need to confess, it's probably selfish. I'm a monster. Outside, people said I am beautiful, but inside, I'm rotten to the core… more than you imagine, I killed people, I hurt you, I abuse you… because I love you… I realize you deserve better that's someone like me… my feelings are a burden. I can't pretend anymore to be your good friend, not after all the hurt I did. If you don't want to see me again… I can understand…" Shizuru sobbed, it was harder than she imagined. She could not hide anymore her past mistakes, her friend deserved to know all the truth. She felt a cold hand on her cheek. She looked at Kuga who gently smiled. There were not hate nor anger in her radiant green-eyed, simply great affection. Fujino could not bear that stare, she turned away and she stepped back, she wanted to escape. Before she could move, she was stopped when strong arms caught her waist.

"Don't leave me Shizuru… please stay… I'm begging you…. Everybody I love left me… I'm all alone…my dog… my mother…even that man… and you know… I made everybody rub away… I did not realize how important you are in my empty life. I'm so sorry to hurt you with my coldness… I can understand why you did all those things… you love so much, and I give you a cold shoulder, you needed a friend, a confidant, someone you care about you. You gave me everything and I took for granted. I don't care if you kissed me senseless, or you were naked against me, you are honest with me and I will be with you. I'm in love with you, I needed time to think about my feelings, you know it's complicated for me. I'm so happy to be by your side, my heart flutters when you are smiling at me, I have always wanted to kiss you, to hug you. I did not understand why but now I know, you are my everything, you break my wall of loneliness. I love you Shizuru, it's not pity, trust me. I love you." The young woman with red orbs tensed and hiccupped. How many times she dreamt for those wonderful words? It was unreal, she fell on her knees as her emotions was strong and raw.

"Did you stop loving me Shizuru? If it's true, I won't force you to stay with me, I will let you go freely, I'm sure you will be happier with a nice and normal woman… contrary to me who is broken inside… with disabled feelings… I still don't understand what you see in me, but I will try my best to make you smile more if you give me a chance." Shizuru removed herself from Natsuki's grip, she faced her.

"I love you now and forever Natsuki, that would never change. Do you ...really ... love me?"

"I love you Shizuru! I LOVE YOU!" Kuga shout. Then, she kissed Shizuru who reciprocated the kiss.


End file.
